Saying Farewell on the Last Day of School
''Saying Farewell on the Last Day of School ''is a video created by Sarah West. In this video, two kids are very sad that school is ending for the summer. They talk to each other about how fun school was and that they'll miss everything about it. They both tell each other that they'll be really glad when school starts again in September. and when the dismissal bell rings one last time, all the kids cheer and run out of school, except for Mirabelle and Phil, who sadly walk out and turn around to look at the school one more time. As they walk home together, they decide that they should make the most of their summer vacation by keeping their brains active. Transcript (On Thursday, May 24th, 8:00 am in the morning, the final day of school arrives) The Teacher: Okay, class, today's our last day of school for the 2017-2018 school year. I hope you all have a great summer, and I'll see you again in the fall. (All of the students in the room are really happy that school's about to end for the summer, except for two children, Mirabelle and Phil. Both of them are very sad that it's the last day of school) Mirabelle: Man, I'll really miss school. Phil: Me too. It was so much fun. Mirabelle: I'll really miss the teachers. They taught us so many different things. Phil: And I'll miss recess. It was the best time to take a break from studying and spend some time playing with friends. Mirabelle: I'm seriously going to miss having lunch in the cafeteria. The cafeteria ladies always gave us some great food to eat and we were able to drink milk in small cartons. Phil: Gym class was awesome. I loved all the sports and games we played, including Capture the Flag. Mirabelle: Math was great. It helped me learn how to use my head and not my memory, unlike history. Phil: Yeah. I'm so gonna miss school. It might have seemed boring to other kids, but it was so much fun to me, because it helped me learn a few things. Mirabelle: Me too. (Just then, the teacher sees Mirabelle and Phil sitting glumly at their desks) The Teacher: Why do you seem so gloomy, children? Mirabelle: We're just kind of sad that school's gonna be out for the summer. We're gonna miss the things you guys taught us. Phil: Yeah, and we're gonna miss all of the subjects that we learned this year. The Teacher: It's okay to be sad, children. You'll come back in the fall, and maybe you'll keep learning more about the topics we've taught you while also learning some new things. Mirabelle: Yeah, I guess so. Phil: I just hope we still know some of the stuff we've learned over the summer. (Later that afternoon, the final dismissal bell rings. Everyone runs happily out of school) Kid #1: Woohoo! School's out! Kid #2: We're free! Kid #3: So long, suckers! Kid #4: I'm outta here! (As everyone rushes out, Mirabelle and Phil sadly walk out with their heads down. As they walk out of the doors, they stop, turn around, and take one last look at the school) Mirabelle: Well, this is it. School's over for the summer. Phil: Farewell, school. We'll see you soon when summer vacation's over. Mirabelle: Let's go home, Phil. (Mirabelle and Phil decide not to ride the bus and just walk home) Phil: (sighs sadly) I can't believe the school year is over. I don't know why time goes by so quickly. Mirabelle: Neither do I, Phil. (The two kids think about the school year from September to May as melancholic but relaxing music plays in the background. The two kids stop walking to talk to each other) Phil: I know all the other kids are gonna have some fun and take a nice, relaxing break during summer vacation, but what about us? What should we do during summer vacation? Mirabelle: I don't know. I'll have to think. (The two kids continue walking. A few seconds later, Mirabelle stops to think. As the somber music stops, Mirabelle ponders for a minute or so. Suddenly, she gets an idea) Mirabelle: Hey, Phil. I just thought of something. Phil: What is it, Mir? Mirabelle: I realized that we can still do stuff to keep our brains active over the summer. Phil: Like what? Mirabelle: Well, we could start by making our own lists of books to read. We can also make our own bubble solutions and experiment with bubble making tools, learn to do some origami, learn about the properties of light and facts about the sun, learn to play musical instruments, make flip books, learn about national parks, start rock collections, start a book club, make our own sets of tangrams, and play some math games. All of those things might help us continue learning some things, even when we're not in school. How about it, Phil? Does that sound like a good idea? Phil: That sounds like an awesome idea, Mirabelle! Man, I feel a lot better about summer vacation already. Mirabelle: Me too. Come on, Phil. Let's get this summer vacation started. (The kids walk home together as happy music plays in the background) Category:Ungrounded Stories by Sarah West Category:Non-Grounded Videos